


Just one kiss?

by Piefould



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piefould/pseuds/Piefould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve recounts all of her almost-kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one kiss?

She curls up in the air plane chair, desperate for sleep that eluded her each time she closed her eyes. With a shift of her head she leans on James' shoulder, inhaling deeply at the tease of his scent. The smell took her back to her early days as an agent, holed up with him, staking out locations, hunched over maps that spread wide across table lengths; he always did enjoy doing things the old fashioned way. She wanted to bury herself in it and have it engulf her so it would linger wherever she went, but she knew to move no further. She was fire and he was gasoline, and they only ever met as far as they could until the flames licked the vapours, the threat of an inferno glowing in their eyes. She teetered on the edge of destruction with him, following him in a dance only they knew. They moved around each other, two substances that could not touch, lest disaster would erupt. 

She almost loathed how much she thought about him, whether romantically or not. There were times where he seemed utterly uninterested or overly obsessed, but she did not let herself get tangled up in reading invisible signs. They were both far too clever for that. Nothing ever happened between them. Even when it was happening, it wasn't. It was nothing. Yet it was everything at the same time. It was a deadly cocktail of lust, professionalism, kinship, and in one case, love. She dared not bare her soul to him for fear of overexposure. She was all headstrong, with sprinklings of kindness and a sense of purpose laced in all of her actions. He was made up of callous and stubborn, with drops of hope and a rare smile here and there, like the small drop of vanilla that changes the entire taste of the cake. 

They never did truly kiss. Yes, a brush of lips on knuckles and cheeks, but said lips did go no further for fear of being unprofessional; or whatever excuse they had chosen that week. She remembers a time, Prague, October. It was a rainy day and she moaned about it, not particularly fond of being soaked, which, undoubtedly, they would be. They shared a pot of tea and over the small circular table, they almost shared a kiss. Though in hindsight, she chalked it up to him kissing her to shut her up, but she did let her mind play on the idea. Months later in Macau, she shaved his face, outside in the balmy air. She moved closer and he concluded she would feel better with less clothes. Against her emotions but for her better judgement, she disagreed. 

Over the next year, she regularly visited his apartment to deliver dossiers, packages, and occasionally, groceries. She knew he didn't eat in the field, and sometimes she found herself with far too much time on her hands when she wasn't at work. One night, both of them in a food coma from a particularly delicious pasta, they were wound together on his small couch, his finger tracing her jaw as eyes met eyes. She leant in and parted her lips, but shut them when she felt a soft peck on her forehead. Maybe next time, she thought, coming to a rest with her head against his chest, listening to the quiet, however racing, beat of his heart. 

She watches him sleep on the plane. His eyes open slowly and she is not afraid to stare, watching his lips curl and form a smile that does not yet reach his tired eyes. His eyes, oh, those blue hues that she could imagine herself diving into, to wade through the secrets that were hidden in there.

She is not afraid to tell herself that she is in love with him.

She is not afraid to tell herself she is never allowed to be in love with him.


End file.
